darkodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Insignia
"Behind all great things are long, winding tales of sorrow, trifle, happiness, suspense, love, and hatred. Behind these tales are mysterious of morality, secrets of virtue, and powers of the unknown. Behind these things... are the secrets of the universe." - John Seinne, former Technus Committee Leader Our story begins way back in the beginnings of history, when the ancestries of manipulators of time and dark operations hidden in libertarian secrecy combine... Extreme tyrant control is typically uniquely skilled in disguising their more heinous operations under innocent corporations. Such is the story of Technus' humble beginnings, and their graceful entry as offered by Angel. But that is another story... The importance of the beginning of this tale lies in the committee Angel had appointed to take control of the entire industry to disguise her true underlying representation behind the company. This committee was originally spearheaded by John Seinne, considered one of the wisest men of his time. Seinne was largely a man of great political force. He had an entire industry at his fingertips, guided solely by Angel's caressing words. She did not disclose her schemes to him, but rather merely instructed him on how to run his industry properly, and told him that everything ran for justice. A third dimension to Seinne's life would change everything however... his love interest. She was a young, beautiful blond woman. She also led perhaps one of the greatest angel legions in the universe. Her name was Aera Angelica, current leader of the Saviors. John met Aera on an induction scavenge to a previously uncharted galaxy. This galaxy is known as XMR34058106673124, but its name would be changed to the more common Seinnera Galaxy, the birthplace of all pure Insignia, as would be discussed later. On a luxurious planet orbiting around the most central star, Seinnera, John and Aera taught their many, many children, the First Insignia, their trades. These was trades of combat, prowess, kindness, and honor. They raised them as the best parents they could be, and for a time, everything was joyous and peaceful. However, Angel was wary of John's lover. She could be a threat; she was powerful, highly moving. She could motivate armies upon armies if she needed to if she found out who Angel really was. Angel would not have this happen. John and Aera were not to be, so she decreed. She privately called John into her working quarters, and there she planted seeds of hate, destruction, murder... inception. John became suspicious of Aera, suspecting that she'd kill him and turn their children toward the side of her power. Aera wanted to take over the galaxy, John thought. She had no opposition. He would not have this. John plotted a series of schemes, ending in Aera's death. None of them succeeded. He continually lied about his love for her, and continued to reproduce, even. He was fighting with his self-conscious, doubting and re-doubting himself. He soon snapped, and nearly committed suicide. When Aera saved him, he finally realized he was wrong, and with cautious steps they continued to live in peace and prosperity. Angel, on the other hand, was furious. She apprehended the couple and captured them, torturing them slowly and painfully. She forcefully tried to end their love, but could not get them to hate each other. So, she had Aera bound and gagged and trapped in a coffin hundreds of feet below their house. John, on the other hand, was exiled, and thrown off the committee to die in a barren wasteland. She let her betrayal be known to John and John alone, and had her plots hidden in secrecy. Everyone else acted as if nothing sinister happened. What she didn't predict is that neither of them really died. John managed to build a fort, and Aera escaped and came back to her children. Both were now aware of Angel's intense power, so they knew they'd have to live in the shadows for the rest of their lives. Without John's guidance, twenty-four of Aera's children became full-blown Saviors. The rest, however, went on to start the lineage of new life, of great power, of secrecy and solace... the true Ancient Insignia.